Modern Family: Ice Age Style
by Money100
Summary: Follow the Ice Age characters on their daily life problems, and how they deal with them. Anthro characters in modern society.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How would you guys like an Ice Age version of Modern Family? All the characters will be anthropormorphic (animals that humanized). Each chapter will follow the Ice Age characters as they go about their daily lives. They will also take tome to tell you what they think about a situation, and/or each other. Please tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Oh, and you guys get so come up with ideas for the chapters of you want. Okay that's it. Tell me what you think, and I'll get started. Peace...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A lot of people seem to want this story. This will be a test chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be an anthro story. Meaning the animals will stand on two legs, but will have animal features. Oh, and when you see /, it means they're talking to you.**

Two anthro sabers were laying in bed. One was staring at the clock, the other was peacefully sleeping.

"Any minute now… Any minute now…"

She whispered.

"Finally!"

She shouted as the clock reached 6:00. She got out of bed, waking up the male saber next to her.

"Shira, what's wrong?"

Shira stopped celebrating.

"It's time to get up."

She said as she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall to her daughters' room. She opened the door, and turned on the lights.

"Girls get up! You have school."

She said as she shook her daughters. Natsuki woke up. She had pure white fur with black stripes on her head and back. She also has bright green eyes. Her other daughter, Tamatsu, had pure white fur, and icy blue eyes. She sighed.

"Really Mom?"

"Yes now get up. I have to wake up your brothers."

Shira said as she ran out the room, and into her sons' room.

"Anime wake up."

She said as she shook him awake. Anime has his father's fur color with his mother's eyes. Her other son, Ryuu had his father's fur color, only lighter, and hos green eyes. Shira picked him up, and walked downstairs. There, he found Buck making breakfast.

"Hello Tigress. Want a bacon pancake?"

The weasel said as he held up the pan.

/

Shira looks at you and begins to speak.

"I enjoy having Buck around. But sometimes he can get weird. I'm not complainng or anything. I just don't want him giving the kids any ideas."

/

"Um, no thank you."

Shira's three other kids walked down the stairs, and sat at the table. Diego followed after.

"Test Day Diego. Eat up."

Buck said as he piled Diego's plate with food. It took a while, but Shira managed to get the family out the door. When the family left, Shira sighed with excitement.

/

Shira:

"Finally. I'm home alone. After staying home with the baby for two years, I need time alone. And now I'm looking for a job. But for now I'm gonna enjoy myself."

/

Shira grabbed a bag of chips, sat in front of the television, and began to watch TV. Eventually, this got boring, and she began cleaning the house, and doing other chores. She eventually got bored. She decided to go over to Ellie's house.

"What're you doing here. I thought you were doing laungry?"

Shira nodded.

"I finished and got bored. So what's up?"

Ellie smiled and let the tigress on her house. Shira walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Would you like to come with me to get more pains and stuff?"

Shira nodded, and the two females were off.

"So, how's business lately?"

Shira asked as she got in Elloe's car. Ellie smiled.

"Bussiness is great. People seem to really like the sunflower paintings."

Ellie said as she drove out of the driveway.

"How's the family?"

Ellie asked. Shira sighed.

"Diego had that rest today."

"I hope he passed."

"Me too."

Shira said.

"Remember, we're having dinner at your place tonight."

Ellie said.

"Dambit!"

Shira shouted.

"What's wrong?"

Ellie asked.

"I forgot. Damn now I gotta cook."

Ellie smiled.

"Brooke and I will help cook."

"Thanks Ellie."

Shira said as the two go on about their trip. When they're done, they stop by Sid and Brooke's house. Unfortunately, Granny came with them. They arrived at Shira's house.

"Wow Shira. The house looks… cleaner."

Brooke said as she led Granny in the living room.

"Didn't I see you guys yesterday?"

Granny asked. Shira turned on the television, where Married With Children was being shown.

"Okay, let's get cooking."

Shira said. The three women began cooking and preparing for another family dinner.

…

"Your all under arrest!"

A male's voice shouted through the house as five savers and a weasel walked in. The three females turned and saw Diego holding a gun to them. Shira smiled and walked over to them.

"You passed! That's great. But really, the gun?"

/

Diego & Buck:

"I thought it would be fun. Besides, Buck suggested it."

"I did not!"

Diego hooked at Buck.

"Oh yeah I did. It was fun!"

/

"C mon it was fun."

Shira sighed.

"Dinner's almost ready. Kids do your homework!"

The doorbell rang, and Buck ran to get it. There stood the rest of the family. Sid, Manny, Peaches and Julian walks in.

"Smells good."

Preaches said. Granny walked over to the table and sat down.

"We see each other too much."

She complained.

"I agree."

Manny said as he looked at Julian. Meanwhile, Anime was trying to do his homework.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Middle school's hard. I think I need help."

Buck smiled.

"Gimme."

Buck said as he took the homework from Anime's paws.

"Don t tell your mother."

He said as he completed the homework. Anime smiled.

"Thanks Buck."

Anime said.

"You are impossible!"

Tamatsu shouted at he sister.

"Me?! You're the one that's imposable!"

"Mom!"

Both girls shouted. Shira sighed.

"Tama be nice to your sister! Natsuki be nice and watch Ryuu!"

Shira said. The family sits down to eat and enjoy the night.

 **Hey guys. I hope this was good. If you have any ideas for a one-shot, please tell me, and I'll write them. Okay, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. This one's from JulieaG33. Okay, enjoy.**

Julian and Peaches sat on the couch, watching Ryuu as he played with his toys. The two mammoths bag agreed to watch the saber cubs while Diego and Shira were out to have dinner and stuff the night before. And now the two saber parents were on their way to pick up their children.

"Hey Julian? Ever thought about having kids?"

Peaches asked. Julian looked at her with a smiled.

"I never thought about it. It does sound nice."

Julian said. The doorbell rang, and Peaches went to get it. When she opened the door, she found Shira and Diego standing there.

" Come in."

She said. Peaches smiled.

"Thank you for watching them."

Diego said as Shira went to collect the kids.

"No problem Uncle Diego. It was fun."

Peaches said.

"We were actually thinking about starting a family."

Julian said while walking up to Peaches and Diego. Diego smiled.

"Cool. Just be sure you want kids."

Diego looked to his own kids. Tamatsu was taking pictures of herself, Natsuki was trying to read, Ryuu was running around the house, screaming about something, and Anime was... Diego didn't know what Anime was doing.

"You can't say 'I don't want them' and then leave."

By this time, Shira has grabbed Ryou, and walked over to the two mammoths and saber.

"What's going on?"

She asked.

"Julian and Peaches want kids."

Shira stared.

/

Shira:

"What was I suppose to do? Tell them it's a great idea? I mean, I love my kids, but… Yeah I'm gonna shut up."

/

"Um... O-kay? Peaches, can I talk to you?"

Peaches nodded. Shira handed the cub to Diego, and walked with Peaches to the bedroom. Peaches sat on the bed.

"What is it Aunt Shira?"

"On not gonna tell you what you should do. But what I will do is warn you. It's not easy caring for kids. The scream, cry, and when they get older, they argue and fight. It's a bad idea for you a Julian right now. You just got married."

/

Shira:

"I was trying to save her. She and Julian don't need kids now."

Peaches:

"I know what she was talking about. She secretly hates her kids. I felt bad for her. Actually I feel bad for the kids. It's their mother."

/

Peaches nodded. But before anymore words could be spoken. Ryuu ran on the room, followed by Anime. Ryuu hid behind Shira.

"Anime, what did you do this time?"

Shira asked as she picked up Ryuu.

"I was only joking."

Anime said.

"No you wawen't!"

The cub in Shira's arms shouted. He then spoke some random words. Peaches only got the words 'spider' and 'eat'. Somehow, Shira understood.

"Anime I told you not to do that. Your brother is scared on them. C'mon, we're going home. Peaches, remember what I said."

Shira said while walking down the stairs. She walked to Diego.

"Ready?"

She asked. Diego nodded.

"C'mon girls! We're leaving!"

Natsuki and Tamatsu walked out the door.

"I don't understand why we have to come home right away. I mean we live right there."

Tamatsu complained.

"Because you're my daughter, and when I say you come home, you come home. Natsuki take your brothers home Tama follow them."

Shira said while allowing her kids out the door.

"Where are you going?"

Natsuki asked.

"We're going to the store. Buck's gonna watch you"

Anime smiled and ran back home. Diego and Shira left, leaving the young mammoth couple.

"I think it's a great idea."

Julian said excitedly. Peaches nodded. Now we just have to ask one person."

Who's that?"

Julian asks.

"Dad…"

 **Hey guys. I hope this was good. If there's any ideas you want, let me know, and I'll write a one-shot for that. And please tell me if you're enjoying this, and if there's anything you want changed. Kay bye. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. In this one, Anime has a bullying problem, but he won't tell Shira. And Sid and Brooke are planning a wedding.**

Shira sighed as she looked on the computer for a job. She had filled out many applications for many jobs a few days ago, and was now writing a resume. The phone rang, startling the sabress. She picked up the phone, only to hear the principle of Natsuki and Anime's school.

"Uh-huh. Okay. I'm coming."

She said as she hung up the phone. She turned off the computer, grabbed her car keys, and walked out the door. She hopped in her car, and headed to the school, with worry in her mind. She arrived at the school a few minutes later. She got out the car and headed inside. The principle met her at the door on his office.

"What's wrong?"

Shira asked a tall mountain lion. He had a beige pelt and dark red mane with blue eyes. The principle sighed.

"C'mon. Your son's in my office."

The principle said as the two walked in. They found Anime lying on the couch. He had a black eye, and his right paw was in a bandage. Shira ran over to her son.

"Anime! What happened to him?"

Shira asked the mountain lion.

"He says he fell down the stairs."

Shira nodded.

"Anime, are you okay? C'mon, Mommy's gonna take you home."

Shira said as she held her son close. Anime leaned into his mother's form.

"C'mon."

Shira said as she led her son out to the car. Anime sat in the back seat as Shira grove back home.

"Anime, what happened?"

Shira asked. Anime didn't say anything.

/

Shira:

"I knew there was something wrong with him. He didn't 'fall down the stairs' like the principle said. And I'm gonna find out."

/

Shira drive up to the house, and the two walked in. Anime went straight to his room. Shira sighed as she sat on the sofa.

"Tough day, ay Tigress?"

Buck said from the kitchen. Shira nodded.

"Yeah. What're you doing here?"

She asked the weasel.

"Was in the neighborhood, got hungry, and came here. What 'bout Anime?"

The tigress got up from the couch, and went to the kitchen for a drink.

"The principle says he fell down the stairs, but I'm not buying it. Anime has fallen down many staircases in his short life, and he has never gotten a black eye from it. Maybe a broken arm, but never a black eye."

Shira said angrily as she slammed the fridge. Buck just sat there, letting Shira talk.

"I'm sure the boy's fine. Don't worry about it."

Buck said as he stood up.

"Well, I'm off. See ya."

Said the weasel as he left the house. Before he could close the door, the possum twins ran in.

"Guess what guys?!"

Crash asked.

"What?"

Shira and Buck asked at the same time.

"Sid and Brooke are planning their wedding!"

The twins shouted at the same time. Buck left the house, laughing with the twins following after. The house was quiet again. Shira sat on the couch, ready to watch TV. A scream came from upstairs. Shira ran upstairs to her son's room. She found the cub lying on the floor, holding the wrapped up paw.

"Anime what happened?"

Shira asked as she helped Anime up.

"I was trying to get a video game, but I fell. And now my paw hurts again."

He said.

"I think it's broken this time."

Shira sighed.

"C'mon, I'll look at it."

She took her son to the bathroom, and checked his paw.

"No, it's not broken. But I do have to wrap it up again."

Shira said as she carefully took the bandage off his paw.

"Anime, can you tell me who gave you the black eye?"

"I told you. I fell down some stairs."

Anime said.

"Anime, I know you. You've never gotten a black eye from falling down stairs. Someone gave that to you. And I have to knew."

Shira said. Anime sat there in silence.

"I'm not gonna get angry. I promise."

Shira said comfortably. Anime stayef silent. A few minutes later, he began to cry.

"Sweetie, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

Shira said as she hugged her son.

"C'mon, you can tell me while I make you a sandwich. And I don't want you using that paw for a few days. I also have to know who did that first too."

Shira said as she walked her son to the kitchen. The cub sat at the table white Shira made lunch.

"It didn't happen in school."

Shira turned to the cub.

" What was that?"

Shira said as she sat next to Anime. The cub gulped.

"I said it didn't happen at school."

Shira sighed.

"Here's your sandwich. Go upstairs."

Anime nodded and left with his food. Shira picked up the phone, and called Diego. His phone went to busy. Shira sighed and tried Buck's phone. That went to busy as well. The phone rang, and the tigress picked it up, hoping it was her mate. It wasn't. It was Brooke!

"Hello? Yeah okay. At 7:00? Okay, we'll be there."

Shira said as she hung on the phone.

Anime came downstairs with his plate.

"I'm done."

He said as he placed his plate in the sink. Shira nodded.

"C'mon. I have to go out. Then I said I would pick up your siblings."

Anime nodded.

"Can I get ice cream?"

The cub asked. Shira smiled.

"Of course you can. Now get in the car."

Shira said as the two went out to the car, and left.

…

Everyone met up at Brooke and Sid's house for dinner. Brooke and Shira were cooking dinner.

"Did you hear? Sid and I are finally getting married!"

Brooke said as she stirred some rice.

"Yeah I heard."

Shira said happily.

"Hey Shira!"

Diego called as he walked up to the silver tigress.

"My phone says that you called me."

"Mine too."

Buck said as he also walked up to the tigress.

"We need to talk."

Shira said angrily.

/

Buck & Diego:

"Yeah we're in trouble."

"Whenever his mate says 'we have to talk', it usually means we screwed up… Again."

/

Diego and Buck gulped as Shira led them to the living room.

"What did we do this time?"

Diego asked.

"You're not in trouble."

The tiger and weasel sighed in relief.

"It's about Anime."

"What he do this time?"

Diego asked.

"Somethings wrong with him. I had to pick him up from school today, and he has a Planck eye and injured paw. He says he fell down the stairs, but I don't believe him."

/

Diego:

"I know my son. That kid's taught. He's fallen down stairs, off fences, even swings at the park. But he's never come to us with a black eye."

/

"Maybe we 'ought to go to the school tomorrow?"

Buck asked while holding up the knife.

"He said it didn't happen at school."

"Then where?"

Diego asked.

"He wouldn't tell me."

The tigress said. The male tiger and weasel sighed.

"The boy's hissing something."

"Or someone…"

Shira nodded.

"I know."

"Dinner's ready!"

Brooke sang from the dining table. Everyone, got to the table and sat down. Everyone began talking and eating, and having a great time.

"Excuse me everything!"

Brooke said as she tapped a glass in front of her. Everyone went silent.

"Sid and I have some very important news!"

The female sloth said happily.

"We're planning our wedding!"

Both sloths said excitedly. All the females cheers, and the males smiled. Sort of.

/

Manny & Diego:

"It's gonna be a disaster."

"He did plan your daughter's wedding."

"Yeah, but this is _Sid_ and _his_ wedding. Gods knows what thave got planned for that."

"He's right. It could be anything."

"Literally anything."

/

"That's wonderful."

Ellie said.

"Have you thought about what you're going to wear?"

"What about your theme? What's the theme of the wedding?"

"We could help you!"

All the ladies said.

"Whoa…"

Was all Anime could say.

"That's what happens lad. Mention wedding, and all the ladies go crazy."

Buck said to the cub.

"We need more boys in this family."

Anime said as he continued eating.

"Well, no. We haven't thought of a theme."

Brooke said.

"WE COULD HELP YOU!"

All the ladies shouted at the same time. Even Natsuki and Tamatsu said it. Anime stared in awe.

"Be glad it's not 'bout a baby. They go even crazier for babies."

Buck said again to Anime. Anime nodded.

"Hey, what happened to Anime's eye?"

"And his paw?"

The twin possums ask. Before anyone else could speak, Anime spoke up.

"Nothing. I just fell down some stairs."

He said quickly. Shira sighed. Everyone went back to eating after that.

…

The saber family and weasel walked into the house.

"Okay everyone go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Shira said to her kids. Buck and Diego sat on the couch, watching TV. Shira sat in between them with a drink in her pas.

"Has anyone called you yet?"

Diego asked as he stroked his mate's fur. Shira shook her head.

"No. Not yet."

Diego sighed.

"Think I might be able to get you a spot at the hospital I use to work at."

Buck said. Shira smiled.

"Thanks. Homie, for a crazy deranged weasel, you sure know how to get what you want."

Shira said, while smiling.

"I'll call them first thing in the morning. G'night mites."

Buck said while stretching, and heading to bed, all the while singing about pomegranate and pears.

"Crazy, but very said. Shira nodded. The two tigers continued watching television.

"Mom? Dad?"

A small voice came from the stairs. The two turned and saw the son standing on the stairs. Shira stood up.

"Anime what's wrong? You're suppose to be sleep."

Anime walked down the stairs to his parents.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

Anime said.

"Why son?"

Diego asked.

"I don't feel to well. I think I'm getting sick."

Anime lied. The tiger parents looked to their son.

/

Diego & Shira:

"Anime's lying."

"You can see it all over the boy's face."

"And we have to find out what he's lying about."

/

Shira nodded.

"Okay. You can stay home."

Shira said as she hugged her son. Anime smiled.

"Thanks Mom.

"Of course. Now go to sleep. Okay. Your aunt Brooke and I are going out tomorrow."

Anime nodded and headed back upstairs. Diego sighed.

"What?"

Shira asked.

"You spoil him too much."

"He's the youngest. What do you expect me to do."

Shira asked.

"I would expect for you to not spoil him the way you do. I've cream before dinner, letting him stay home-"

"He had a rough day today, and-"

"This is his 21th day this month Shira. He needs his education."

Diego said, raising his voice a little.

"I'm not spoiling him!"

Shira shouted.

"Yes you are! You get him whatever he wants, you have Buck do his homework-"

"He doesn't understand the work sometimes!"

"Thus because you're not letting him go to school! You let him skip school whenever he wants!"

"Shut up! I knew how to raise my child."

"He's my child too Shira!"

Diego shouted at the tigress. Shira stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You can sleep down here tonight."

She said before walking away to their bedroom. Diego sighed. He lay on the couch, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could.

…

In the morning, Shira walked downstairs, only to find Buck sitting at the table, with cup of coffee in front of him.

"Where's Diego?"

Shira asked.

"Work. I on the other hand, got the day off."

Shira nodded and began making breakfast. A few minutes later, Natsuki, Tamatsu, and Anime walked downstairs.

"Mom, can you tell Tama to stop talking on the phone while I'm trying to sleep? It's annoying."

Shira sighed.

"Tama, stop talking on the phone."

But Mom!"

"Girls! I don't have time! Eat, and finish getting ready!"

Shira yelled while walking away. Buck smiled.

"Well, guess I'll be taking you guys to school."

Tamatsu, Natsuki, and Anime gulped.

/

Tamatsu, Natsuki, & Anime:

"Uncle Buck drives like a crazy person."

"And he's a police officer? I don't but it."

"He drove so fast once, I thought the world was moving fast. And we were the ones staying still."

/"

"No that's okay."

"We could ride our bikes. And-"

"Buck-s taking you to school! No complaints!"

Shira shouted from upstairs. The girls gulped.

/

Anime:

"They're screwed."

/

The two girls sighed and began getting ready. When they were finally ready to walk out the door, Tamatsu asked.

"Why isn't Anime going?"

She asked her weasel uncle.

"Because he's sick."

Shira said as she walked up to them. The girls looked at their brother.

"Okay girls, bye. And Buck, please don't drive like a lunatic. It scares them, and me."

The weasel nodded and headed out behind the tigress cubs. Shira closed the door, and turned to her son.

"Incr Uncle Buck comes back with the car, we're going out. Okay?"

Anime nodded and went to his room.

…

Buck had come back, and the three were off to pick up Brooke. Anime had 'starred to feel better', and the four were off to the park. Buck would play catch while Brooke and Shira would sit, and begin making plans for the wedding.

"You would have white flowers."

Shira offered.

"I like purple and pink."

Brooke said happily. Shira smiled.

"That sounds pretty."

Shira said as she wrote the information in a book. Brooke has beside her, drawing.

"Like these."

She held up the picture of a group of pink and purple flowers, all put together.

"That's pretty."

Brooke nodded and continued drawing.

"Shira, I can't find Anime."

Buck said nervously as he walked up to the tigress and sloth.

"What!"

Shira shouted as she stood up quickly. Buck backed away.

"You lost him?!"

Shira shouted. She began looking all over.

"Shira please calm down!"

Brooke shouted as she ran after the panicking mother.

"Anime, where are you?! Oh gods Buck what were you doing?"

Shira asked the weasel.

"I did nothing. I turn for one second, and he's home."

Buck said. Shira nodded. The three adults split up, and began looking for the cub. After sn hour of searthing, they found Anime, and two teen male tigers.

"Hey! What're you doin' to 'im?"

Buck shouted at the tigers. They were standing over Anime, preparing to beat the small cub. The teens stopped and rained to the three.

"W-well I was-"

"And we were-"

Shut it?"

Shira shouted. The two tigers stared at Shira.

"Eyes off the tigress!"

Buck said as he snapped his fingers to get their attention.

"She's beautiful…"

One of the tigers said.

"An angel…"

They said. Shira sighed and walked over to her son, who was crying.

"Nerissa? Nexium?"

The three turned and saw Diego walking up to them. Nerissa and Nexium turned their attention away and gulped.

"Ah damnit!"

The tigers shouted. They began running, with Buck and Diego running after them. Shira knelt down to her son's level.

"Anime are you okay?"

She asked as she wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry Mom."

He cried.

"Sorry for what?"

"For lying to you.

/

Shira:

"I knew it. At least he's forty."

/

"Aww don't worry sweetie. It's okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

Anime didn't answer.

"Okay you know? You can tell us later. You want ice cream?"

Anime nodded, and Shira and Brooke went to the nearest ice cream shop.

"They said I'm too small for a saber."

Anime said as he ate his ice cream.

/

Shira & Dieho:

"Its thrive. Anime was small as a baby."

"And he's still too small. We were worried he would die. Fortunately he didn't."

/

Shira sighed.

"Who cares about what they think?"

"They also took my money."

Anime said. Shira nodded and listened to her son as he spoke.

"They punched me, and hit me. And they said if I told you, they would hurt you."

Anime said as he began to cry a little.

"Anime, your father and uncle won't let anything happen to us."

Shira said while hugging her son. Brooke smiled.

"C'mon you two. Let's go home. I can make my marshmallow cake."

Brooke said. Anime nodded, and the three were off.

…

Shira, Diego, and Buck were sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"Well, at least the little one's safe."

Buck said happily. Shira and Diego nodded.

"Yup, and those guys are locked up."

Diego said. Shira turned to the tiger and weasel.

"What? You put them in jail for beating a little bit?"

Shira asked in surprise.

"Oh no Tigress. We locked them up for braking into several houses."

Shira nodded. Buck stood up and went to bed. Diego turned to Shira.

"I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Diego apologizes.

"No, in sorry for telling at you. You're right. I do spoil him a little."

Diego smiled.

"He is the only not. I suppose it's okay."

Diego said as Shira stood up. She turned to Diego.

"You coming?"

Shira asked. Diego nodded, and the two headed off to bed.

 **Okay done. I hope you enjoyed it. If there's anything you want me to change, or have ideas for this, please tell me in your reviews, as well as questions, and you opinions. Okay, peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. This idea was from Blue tigress44. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Summery:** Ellie thinks she's pregnant once again, and is afraid of her mate and daughter's reaction. Meanwhile, Sid and Diego think their wives want a divorce. But is it all true?

Ellie sighed as she stood up from the toilet bowl. Something was seriously wrong, and Ellie knew exactly what it was. But she couldn't think about that now. Not when She had to get ready to go to Natsuki's class. Today, she would be a substitute teacher for the class.

"Ellie, I'd like to be there before 7:30!"

Manny shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Ellie shouted back as she fixed her hair. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror before leaving.

"Finally. C'mon, we're going to be late."

Manny said as he handed Ellie her purse and bag of art supplies. Ellie smiled.

"Relax Manny. We have an hour."

Manny shook his head as they walked out the house.

"Not really. I told Shira I'd pick up Anime and Natsuki. Tama's sick, and Diego and Buck are on over night duty at the station."

Ellie nodded. The mammoth couple drive from the driveway, and into another one next door. They got out and knocked on the door. Shira opened the door.

"Are they ready?"

Manny asked. Shira sighed.

"No. Anime is still in his pajamas and Natsuki's brushing her fur in the shower."

Ellie and Manny walked in.

"I'll handle them."

Manny said as he walked upstairs to Anime's room. As He felt with the kids, Ellie and Shira decided to talk.

"Shira, can I tell you something?"

Ellie asked the sabress. Shira nodded as she made breakfast. Ellie looked upstairs, where she could hear Manny and Anime acting like drill sergeant and soldier.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Shira nodded.

"I think I'm pregnant again."

Shira gasped.

"Really?"

She asked in shock. Ellie nodded.

"But I don't-"

"Shira your boy's all ready for school."

"Yup. I like it when he treats me like a soldier. It's fun."

Shira smiled at her youngest cub.

"That's great sweetie. Now come over and eat. I have to get your sister out of the shower."

Shira said while sitting her son down to eat.

"Can he come over every morning?"

Anime said as he began to eat.

"No need Shira. I told her if she isn't out in 10 minutes, fully blogged, I was gonna finish the toilet."

Shira chuckled.

"Thanks Manny. I guess I'll go check on Tama."

Shira said while grabbing a blanket from the couch. Manny sat on the couch and began watching the news. Natsuki walked down the stairs.

"Great. Let's go. We're gonna be late."

Manny said as he put the cubs' breakfast in containers, and headed out. Shira walked down.

"Thank you so much."

She said as the cubs walked out the house.

"Aw no problem Shira."

Anytime."

The mammoth couple said before leaving the tiger mother to her day.

…

Ellie stopped by Shira's house after her day at school. She had also invited Brooke. And the three were sitting on the couch. Well, four. Tamatsu had fallen asleep in her mother's arms after they watched a good movie. Shira cradled the teen cub in a blanket. Tamatsu was sleep.

"So what's the priblem?"

Brooke asked as she dipped some tea.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this, but I think I'm pregnant."

Brooke gasped in excitement.

"No no not good. I don't know what Manny and Peaches would say. I shouldn't be having anymore kids right now."

Shira and Brooke nodded.

"Are you sure though?"

Brooke asked.

"I've has a daughter. I think I would know."

Ellie told the tigress and sloth.

"Yeah that's true."

Brooke said.

"And I don't know how Peaches and Manny would react if I told them. Manny made it quite clear that he didn't really want anymore kids."

Ellie said.

"Here's an idea, don't tell him. That's what I did with this one."

Shira said while referring the the sleeping cub in her arms.

"And how did that work out?"

Brooke asked.

Flashback:

Diego sat at home, watching television, waiting for Shira to return home. She had been gone for afew hours now. Stubbornly, the phone rang. He went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

He asked.

'Can I speak with Diego Laurence?'

A woman asked.

"Yes?"

He asked.

'Shira Laurence, is that your wife?'

"Yes. What's going on?"

He asked.

'You have to come down here quick. Your wife's about to have your baby.'

Diego laughed.

"That's a good one. Now what's really wrong?"

The next thing Diego heard was…

'GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! YOU PUT THIS THING IN ME, AND YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME GET IT OUT!'

Diego blinked, then passed out.

End flashback:

All the females laughed at the memory.

"He passed out, and Buck had to bring him into the hospital."

"Then he passed out again when yo showed him the baby."

"At lead he was already lying down."

All the females said while laughing. Tamatsu shifted in her mother's arms.

"Anyway, back to serious matters. I have no idea what to do."

Ellie said. Shira smiled.

"Tell you what. We all have a girls day, and we'll talk more then. Okay?"

Ellie nodded. Just as they were about t get ready to leave, the door flew open, and Buck and Diego walked in. Buck was screaming about something, and Diego was leading the two cubs in.

"Hey girls. Should we be here?"

Diego asked. Shira shook her head.

"It's okay. They were just leaving."

Shira said as the sloth and mammoth walked out. Diego walked over t the sofa, and sat down beside Shira.

"How is she?"

He asked as he looked at Tamatsu.

"She's been asleep most of the day. I haven't been able to check her temperature."

Diego smiled as he took his oldest daughter in his arms. She woke up from the movement.

"Daddy…"

She whispered. Diego smiled.

"Yup. I'm gonna take care of-"

"Give it back you little turd!"

Natsuki shouted as she ran after Anime, who was holding a book his his paws.

"Not until I read it!"

"You're not suppose to! MOM!"

Natsuki shouted. Shira and Diego sighed.

"I'll take Tama upstairs."

"I'll handle these two."

The parents said as they parted from the couch.

…

"Thanks Buck."

Shira said as she got ready for her day with Brooke and Ellie.

"Anytime. Now you go and have a great trine."

Buck said as he walked the tigress out the door. Shira turned.

"Okay. Watch Anime, don't give him anything with nuts and dairy. Make sure Natsuki eats something, and give Tama her medicine. She should be up again in a few hours."

Shira said worriedly. Buck smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

Shira whispered.

"Bye Mom."

Anime said as he walked up t his mother.

"Bye sweetie. Be good for Uncle Buck."

"I will."

/

Anime:

"I wanted to try out this new invention I made with a knife and toaster, by I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't let me. So I was glad Mom was leaving."

Shira:

"I didn't want to leave my kids with the weasel. This was his first time with them alone. And with one sick in bed, the other one studying, and Buck and his insanity not intact, I really didn't wanna leave them with him. Poor Anime…"

/

Brooke, Ellie and Shira were sitting around a table in a diner.

"How are you feeling today?"

Brooke asked the mammoth. Ellie sighed.

"I'm actually feeling better."

"That's great!"

Brooke said as she ate her cake. Shira's phone ran. She picked it up.

"We're out. No I can't. Gotta go. Bye."

She hung up.

"That was Diego. He just wanted to know where we were."

Brooke and Ellie nodded.

…

"Sid stop crying. They're just out."

Diego said as he drove around in his police car. Sid was sitting beside him, since there was a criminal in the back.

"What if she wants to brake up? I'll be all alone again! Whaaaa!"

Sid cried.

/

Diego:

"I was worried too. Shira has been spending more time with Brooke and Ellie… Oh gods. I gotta get some chocolates see ya."

/

"Excuse me. I think I could help."

The criminal said from the back seat.

"Quiet thief. You're going straight to the slammer… After facing Judge Judy at four… on channel four."

Diego said.

"You like that show?"

The thief asked.

"Wait! Stop the car!"

Sid shouted. He got out of the car, and got in the back seat.

"Tell me, what should I do?"

"Sid, stop asking the bad man."

Diego said. Sid ignored this, and listened to the criminal.

"Flowers. Flowers are just one of the ways to get to a woman's heart. As well as chocolates and teddy bears. And-"

"Let's go Sid."

Diego said as he got out the car, Sid following after.

/

Sid & Diego:

"And you said listening to a criminal was bad."

"Shut up Sid."

"Fine. But at least he knew what he was talking about."

"For once, he's right."

/

Diego and Sid got in the car with their arms full of chocolates, teddy bears, flowers, and cards.

"Okay, we got everything."

"Um, aren't you guys suppose to take me to jail now?"

The criminal said. Diego nodded, and drove off.

/

Sid:

"I hope this works. I don't wanna be alone! I was so… Lonely… I'm sorry. I gonna cry."

/

"Shira opened the door to her house. It was quiet… Too quiet.

"Buck! Anime! Natsuki!"

Buck ran downstairs.

"Oh thank gods you're home."

"What happened?"

Shira asked. Buck gulped.

"There might have been a slight problem, and-"

Shira sighed and walked around the house, looking for her kids. She ran into Tama's room.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

Shira asked as she sat on the bed. She placed her paw on Tamatsu's forehead.

"Gods you boiling."

She said while removing the blanket.

"No… I'm freezing…"

Tama said. Shira sighed.

"Okay. Mommy's gonna get you somethings. I'll be right back."

Shira said while walking out the room. Anime and Natsuki ran up to their mother. Shira breathed a sighed of relief.

"Thank gods you both are alright."

She said while hugging her children.

"I'll be back."

"Shira!"

Buck shouted from downstairs. Shira and her kids ran downstairs.

"Diego wants to speak with you."

The weasel said as he handed Shira the phone.

"Hello?"

…

"Shira, how would you like to go out for dinner? Oh… Okay. I understand. No it was just an idea. Bye."

Diego hung up his cell phone.

"She said no."

He said to the sloth sitting next to him.

"We're gonna be wifeless. All alone…"

He cried.

/

Diego:

"Damnit Sid! He just had to put that idea in my head! Actually, I'm starting to get worried myself. Shira has been ignoring me lately. I've had to make my own dinner and lunch. Plus, she didn't do my laundry… Man I should really do my own laundry."

/

"Sid shut up."

Diego said angrily. He then smiled.

"I have an idea."

He then whispered the idea in Sid's ear. The sloth smiled, and Diego called a couple of people.

/

Sid & Diego:

"It would be the best idea ever. I just needed Buck to take the girls out, and Manny and Ellie to watch the kids. I'm just hoping Sid doesn't screw up."

"I won't."

"Sure."

"No really I won't."

/

"Kids let's go!"

Shira shouted as she helped Tamatsu stand.

"Why do we have to leave?"

Tamatsu asked.

"I don't know. Your father wouldn't say. C'mon."

"Mom, I don't feel good."

Shira looked down at her daughter. But before she could answer, Buck walked in.

"Ello ello. How are we doing in here?"

Buck asked.

"I'm freezing, tired, and I just wanna lie down, but I can't…"

Tamatsu cried into her mother's chest. Buck chuckled.

"I'll take her."

Buck said as he carefully picked up Tamatsu, and walked out the door.

…

Buck and Shira knocked on the door of Manny's house. The mammoth opened the door, and smiled.

"Come in."

He said. The family walked in.

"Is she contagious?"

Crash asked as he and Eddie walked up to Buck with masks on.

"No Crash."

Shira said.

"Where's Ellie?"

The tigress asked.

"She had to go to an appointment. Anyway, the whole family's here if you wanna join."

"Can't."

"Oh no that's okay. We could stay."

Buck said as he tested Tamatsu on the couch.

/

Buck:

"I was thrilled when Manny said we could join. I had no idea where to take two females."

/

Shira smiled.

"Okay then. Guess we're staying."

Shira said as she grabbed a knife from Anime's paws. The doorbell rang, and Manny opened it, revealing Peaches and Julian.

"Oh great…"

Manny said as Julian hugged him. Peaches smiled and hugged her father.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetie."

Manny said.

…

Diego and Sid we're standing in Sid's kitchen, looking at a recipe book.

"Yeesh, how does Brooke make this stuff?"

The sloth asked.

"I don't even think this is English."

Diego said as he tried to read the book.

"Let's just do the best we can."

Diego said as he put the book down, and washed his paws. Sid did the same, and the two started cooking.

/

Sid & Diego:

"We had no idea what we were doing."

"I was just following what I saw Brooke do while cooking."

"I really don't know how we did it."

"Hopefully our wives will stay. If not… I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!"

"Calm down Sid. This is just what they need."

/

It was complete. The table was set, candles were in place, soft music was playing, and Sid was freaking out. He had texted Brooke to come home a few minutes ago. And he was passing around the living room, waiting. The door opened.

"Sid sweetie, what's going on?"

Sid took a deep breath, and walked over to her with flowers.

"my deer, this way please."

Sid said as he gave Brooke the flowers, and took her paw and led her into the dining room.

"Oh Sid, you shouldn't have! How did you manage to do it?"

"There are secrets to don't know about me."

/

Sid:

"Really. I have secrets. Okay fine. I panicked and asked Granny for help."

/

"Eat up."

Sid said and began to eat.

…

"This is really good. Where and when did you learn to cook like this?"

/

"I had Granny help. She may be grumpy and annoying, but boy can she cook."

/

"I… watched Chaff Lidia."

Diego said. Shira smiled.

"Well I'm glad. I just have one question."

…

"Why did you do it?"

Brooke asked.

Sid smiled.

"Can't I just be nice to my wife?"

Brooke smiled.

"Well thank you."

…

Shira smiled.

"And after this, this, we can go upstairs and…"

Shira smiled.

"Diego, that's how we ended up with three kids."

Diego looked at her in confusion.

"What…? Oh no. Not that. I mean… just finish and I'll show you."

Shira smiled and continued eating.

…

"And after we finish eating, I have a surprise for you."

Sid said. Brooke smiled. Brooke and Sid continued eating. They finished, and Sid led Brooke to the back of the house. He say her on a chair, and whistled. A Mexican band came out from the house, and began playing music. Sid began singing in Spanish.

…

Diego helped Shira onto the roof.

"Diego what's going on?"

Shira asked. Diego smiled as he took out some fire crackers, and a lighter.

"Ready?"

Diego said as he lit the fire crackers. He threw them to the ground, and they lit the sky with color. Shira smiled as she looked at the colorful sky.

"Wow…"

Shira breathed.

…

"Oh Sid, that was beautiful."

Brooke said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Sid hugged his mate as the two sloths looked up at the stars.

"I do my best."

Sid said. Brooke looked at her phone.

"Getting late huh."

Brooke nodded, and the two headed for bed.

…

As the two savers lie in bed, Diego held Shira close. Sid did the same with Brooke. Then the two males said…

"Please don't leave us."

"WHAT?!"

Brooke and Shira shouted as the pulled away.

"You made dinner-"

"Snuck a whole band in my house-"

"Broke your promise to never bring fire crackers in the house-"

"Brought flowers-"

"JUST SO I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU?!"

The females shouted. Diego and Sid cringed.

"Um… Yes."

The tiger and sloth said in fear. Brooke and Shira laughed.

/

Shira & Brooke:

"Oh we knew."

"We just didn't expect them to go all out with dinner and stuff."

"I have to admit, it was a little cheesy. But I'll give it to them. They really outdone themselves."

"Yes, and it was lovely."

/

Shira and Brooke kissed their mate's.

"I'll never leave you."

Brooke said. Sid smiled and the two hugged.

…

"If you can do all that, then you must really be crazy."

Shira said as she kissed Diego.

"I'll never leave you. You're crazy to think such things."

The two savers smiled, and both couples fell fast asleep.

…

Both couples woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

They both said at the same time.

"Shira?"

"Brooke?"

The two asked as they realized that they were both on the phone.

'I have exciting news!'

Ellie shouted .

"What is it?"

Brooke asked.

"It's 3:00 in the mor-"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Ellie shouted excitedly. She hung up the phone, leaving the two females confused. They shrugged and went to sleep.

 **And done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me if you like something or not. I'll change it. If you have ideas, please tell them to me. Please review.**


	6. Very important, please read

**This is very important. So please read.**

 **To those reading this story, I'm very sorry to delete this story. But I wanna start over. I'm not happy with the way I have the characters and chapters. I just rushed into this without thinking it through. Characters came before they were suppose to, and the plots of the one-shots were out of timeline. I might keep the ideas of one-shots that people gave me. But I will be 'Re-writing this story. With better characters personality, and better input of characters. And I hope you continue to read this story, and many more that I write.**

 **Please review and share your opinion.**

 **Money100**


End file.
